The present invention generally pertains to communication signal acquisition and is particularly directed to a system for acquiring carrier phase and symbol timing of a received communication signal.
Various techniques for acquiring carrier phase and/or symbol timing of received communications signals are described by C. Heegard, J. A. Heller and A. J. Viterbi, "A Microprocessor-Based PSK Modem for Packet Transmission Over Satellite Channels", IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. COMM-26, No. 5, pp. 552-564, May, 1978; L. E. Franks, "Carrier and Bit Synchronization in Data Communication--A Tutorial Review", IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. COMM-28, No. 8, pp. 1107-1120, August, 1980; A. J. Viterbi and A. M. Viterbi, "Nonlinear Estimation of PSK-Modulated Carrier Phase with Application to Burst Digital Transmission", IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, Vol. IT-29, No. 4, pp. 543-551, July, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,227 to James A. Crawford for "Communication Signal Detection and Acquisition".